


Through Storms and Fires

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Communication, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>Value me- Kurt telling Blaine please<br/>Anonymous said:Fight me, klaine </p><p>Anonymous said:Break me, klaine </p><p>> Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them.</p><p>> Leave a “Fight Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble out my character fighting with/or against yours. </p><p>> Leave a “Break Me” in my ask, and I will write an angsty drabble about our characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Storms and Fires

Just because they decided to get married, and know that this is right for them, doesn’t mean that they don’t fight.

There are the petty fights–about milk left on the counter, about not buying orange juice, about whose turn it is to take care of the dry cleaning.

And then, there are the big ones, that come out of nowhere and feel like nuclear explosions, digging old files and reopening old wounds.

The ones where both Kurt and Blaine lash out with all of their strength and with all of their knowledge of the other’s levers.

Blaine attacks relentlessly until Kurt lets his true feelings out, pushing and pulling with the knowledge that Kurt prefers to keep it all inside.

“Feel the things, you robot!” Blaine yells, barely resisting the impulse to grab Kurt’s shoulders. “ _Speak_ to me!”

“Like you do? Like you’re so honest all the fucking time?”

That’s a low blow, but Kurt just loves using Blaine’s mistakes to throw them in Blaine’s face.

So much that Blaine knows just how to throw them back.

“At least I acknowledged my mistakes,” he snarls, “not trying to be all high and mighty like I am never accountable for what I do.”

Kurt stays quiet, fuming in his corner.

“At least I  _fought_  for us.”

Kurt looks back at Blaine, and if looks could kill, well, Kurt would be a merry widower. “What are you implying? That I didn’t fight for us? For you? That I don’t care? About you?”

All of the fight seems to come out of Blaine in his exhale, shoulders dropping and chin to his chest. “Sometimes I don’t know how you  _feel_ about me,” he whispers. “You must feel  _something_ , but I can’t tell if you’re not staying with me just because it’s … convenient.”

Kurt has a thousand sharp replies to that, but there is no honor in kicking a man that is already down, that much he knows.

Besides, Blaine just said what Kurt needed to hear to understand how they got here.

“Blaine,” he whispers, reaching for his husband but not quite touching him.

Too soon.

“First of all, allow me a moment of sarcasm here, but does any of this,” he says, gesturing between them, between the chairs that have been thrown upside down and the ties lying on the floor, “look like it’s convenient?”

Blaine lets out a wet sort of snort, a depreciating sort of short laugh. “Not really no.”

Kurt holds his hand up for Blaine and nods towards the window.

Sitting on the fire escape helps them clear things up, if only because they have to keep quiet. 

“When I say that I love you,” Kurt starts, arms resting on his thighs and hands clasped, “I never say it machinally, without thinking.”

Blaine stays silent, only looking to the side.

“I know you think you’re the one that loves the most in this relationship, and maybe you’re right, I can only speak of what  _I_ feel, and maybe you should do the same.”

“I don’t think you don’t love me, Kurt. I just … if I am so difficult, why do you even stay with me?”

“Because I know that Life without you is unbearable.”

Blaine looks back at Kurt, across the fire exit.

A car passes by, and in the distance, a football game can be heard, but nothing matters except the words that come out of Kurt’s mouth.

“I know that my life isn’t all about you, and that your life is not all about me,” Kurt says slowly, inhaling deply. “But I know that without in it, my life is … colorless, and tasteless.”

“Why didn’t you fight, back then?”

“I broke up with you!” Kurt exclaims, disturbing a couple of pigeons above their heads. “I broke  _you_ , and when I pulled myself together you said that you had moved on! How cruel, how selfish did you want me to be?”

“I’m not that good an actor,” Blaine says, voice turning cold.

“Oh yes you are.”

“You truly believed that I had found my happy ending?” Blaine asks, frowning at Kurt. “That it could  _not_ involve you?”

“I did,” Kurt says, hanging his head to his chest once again. “Up to a point.”

_**I love you. I still love you and I know everything was completely messed up before, but everything’s fine now. So will you go to the wedding with me? I-I mean, unless there’s somebody else**. _

_**There’s no one else.** _

“There never was anybody else,” Blaine says, and he’s much closer than Kurt thought. Looking up, he sees his husband standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest against the wind.

Proving that he gets Kurt more than Kurt gets himself sometimes.

“I guess we are still works in progress,” Kurt replies, standing up too and opening his arms to Blaine.

Blaine snorts into his shoulder. “I don’t think we’ll ever stop being in progress.”

“As long as we can be in progress side by side,” Kurt says pressing kisses down Blaine’s temple and cheek, “that’s all I want. Through storm and fires.”

“Through storm and fires.”


End file.
